Stellar Connections
by Kitty Terula
Summary: Saturn and Gemini were born on the night of a planetary and constellation alignment. Little did they know what lay ahead of them...
1. Two Bears and an Orphanage

The Beginning

It was the night of the planetary alignment; Saturn and the constellation Gemini were aligned. It was also the night when two little twin bears, both girls, were born. Their mother, named Auburn for her fur color, decided to name the brown bear with the white circle on her wrist Saturn. The other bear with the same auburn fur as her mother got the name of Gemini, to represent the two aligned planets. The father, Jorden, and Auburn had wanted the twins to grow up exactly the same, but something horrible happened soon after both little girls were born. The hospital was bombed.

People ran screaming, scratched and shaken from the falling ceiling beams. The less fortunate people were trampled underneath the feet of fleeing patients and doctors. It was a horrible night. Luckily, one of the doctors managed to grab Gemini and Saturn before their room collapsed, but their parents disappeared underneath the burning rubble. However, when they turned eight, they ended up in an orphanage, called The Happy Campers orphanage.

The Happy Campers orphanage was not the friendliest place in the world, but if you had friends there you would survive. Luckily, Saturn and Gemini were in the same age group, the seven to nine group, since they were born only two minutes apart. So, the two little eight-year-olds got two beds next to each other. They also made two new friends, Cerulia Terula and Bernard Cooper. Cerulia was the youngest, a seven-year-old kitten, with shining green eyes and beautiful black, glistening fur. She also had fire-red hair. Bernard was the oldest. He was a nine-year-old gray raccoon with almost glowing yellow eyes, and he was very sneaky. He had short, gray-ish hair, the same color as his fur.

The four of them were very close, and yet they all seemed to rely on Saturn the most. She was, in essence, perfect. She had beautiful brown fur, shining raven black hair, and perfect white teeth. But she was not snobby. She was very affectionate, unlike Gemini. Gemini tended to keep to herself. She was very shy, and never really talked to anyone but her friends. Unfortunately, rumors began to spread about her, but no one dared to say anything to her face; she would pulverize them if they messed with her or her friends. One day, one of the big-top bullies decided to say something to her face.

Butch was one of the children that even the adults tended to shy away from. He was a pale, sand-colored rhinoceros, and was very, very cruel. As one the oldest in the orphanage, he liked to think of himself as the "boss". All the children did what he said, and if they didn't? Well…you don't want to know. Finally, he and his gang of baddies decided to pick on the younger groups. Dorothy Xala (Yellow lion), Sam Faely (Blue dart frog), Alex Eurand (White dalmation), and Sylvia(Brown owl) were all part of the gang. Sylvia had no last name when she came, and remained last name-less. No one argued with them and got away with it.

It was a hot summer day, and Cerulia, Saturn, Bernard, and Gemini all went outside to eat lunch. They ate, and then walked over to play on the swing set. The baddies were there waiting for them. "Well, who do we have here?" sneered Butch. He reached over and knocked Cerulia down with a flick of his claws. She got up, hissing and flustered.

"Knock it off, Butch!" said Gemini, sounding rather hostile.

"Or what?" Butch decided this was his new target.

"Or I'll beat you up."

"Aww, is the wittle baby gonna put the smack-down on me?"

"No, but the Gemini is gonna crush you like the vermin you are," Gemini challenged.

"Oooooohhhhhh!" Butch's gang all replied in unison. But Gemini was not kidding. Out of nowhere she produced a thick tree branch, and repeatedly whacked him in the head. When he was totally knocked out, she threw the stick on him and walked away. Butch's gang just stood there in shock, mouths hanging open at the power of this little eight-year- old. They looked at each other and silently decided that this little girl would be their new leader.

Cerulia and Bernard looked at each other and sighed. But out of nowhere came Sylvia's large, yellow eyes and rather frightening face, glaring at them with her "Get off of our property" look. They (rather quickly) caught up with Saturn and Gemini . It had been a rather eventful day, and they were all looking forward to their beds. But, the end was yet to come. They ate their dinner (meatloaf) and then headed up to their beds.


	2. Prison Break

Reviews: THANK YOU SO MUCH! ToT I've never had more faithful reviewers! Ahem…Anyways, thanks to…

TheifGoddess424: Wow! Thanks a lot! That's probably the nicest review I've ever gotten! Besides Heiduska's, that is…

Speaking of Heiduska!

Heiduska: SQUEE! Yay! Thank you so much! I…I don't know what to say! Well…Somebody actually said "a good start:DD" WITH TWO MOUTHS! That is just plain godliness, people!

At the Happy Campers orphanage, Sunday was always the darkest night. There was usually some weird weather, too. Tonight, it was a hurricane. It was also the night that Bernard and Cerulia raided the kitchen. They always came back, their sacks loaded with candies and pastries from the adults' stash. No one knew how those two managed to steal so much without being busted. But, Saturn was the only one not in awe of their performance. She hated all thieves, and if it meant her best friends too…well, she didn't care. Gemini was probably the worst thief in the world, but her friends tolerated her mistakes and helped her out the best they could.

Because of the hurricane, there was trash and debris flying everywhere. The younger children were scared, but most of them completely missed the storm because they fell asleep. How they slept, no one knows. The wind was screaming like the fireworks on the Fourth of July. However, it was the perfect night for Plan PB. No, not plan Peanut Butter, Plan Prison Break. Bernard explained everything very carefully.

"Ok, first, we make a break for the front door. Cerulia will pick the lock while the rest of us keep watch. Then, because there's so much trash flying around, we will run to the sign and take refuge for a few moments to get ourselves together. Then, we run from alley to alley until we get to my mansion. Don't worry about anyone finding us; only Coopers and friends are allowed in there. Our family heirloom, the Cooper cane, is hidden in there somewhere and I'm dead-set on finding it! So…are you in? Or out?…Wow, don't answer that 'cause that sounded really lame."

"…Uh…ok, is everyone here?" asked Bernard, jokingly.

"I'm here," said Gemini.

"Present," said Saturn.

"Ditto," said Cerulia.

"Can I come?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Everyone jumped. They turned to look at where the quiet, frail voice was coming from. A small, gray rabbit, with jet-black hair, in a faded blue denim jumper with a purple shirt stood before them. "Hi! My name is Tara, and I'm seven years old. I overheard your plan, and I would like to go with you." She then gave the gang just about the cutest puppy-dog-eye-face ever.

"Aww, how can we resist?" Cerulia cooed. "Of course you can come, Tara! Just... be careful."

"I've seen how you guys work before, and you've pulled off some of the best heists I've seen since I was four!" Tara exclaimed. "You're just…just…AWESOME!"

"Gee, thanks, Tara! Wow…I'm so flattered!" said Saturn.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," said Tara. "I was talking to Cerulia and Bernard!"

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"Are you guys done yet? 'Cause we'd like to get on with PPB, if you don't mind," said Bernard.

"Yeah, yeah…" saidTara and Saturnsimultaneously. Saturn only complained once, that it was cold out, as they ran through the door. Whilst the garbage and leaves and miscellaneous debris whacked them in the face, they sprinted for the sign. Taking refuge there, they got their bearings then emerged again, not noticing a very dark object in the sky above them. Once they got to the first alley, they oriented themselves and ran to the next one, and so on 'til they got to the Cooper mansion. They opened the huge oak door and ran inside. They were home.

Author notes: The last ending was a joke! lol


	3. A Sad Day

Heiduska: OF course you're a nice reviewer! You probably have given me the nicest reviews…ever! Thank you for the nice comments!

TheifGoddess424: …being sarcastic Of course it was a good ending! That's why I changed it! It was alllllllll a BIG JOKE. …Did you use Bernard in your story as my Bernard? …'Cause…THAT'S SOOOOO COOL!

The sound of bells rang through the air as the couple walked down the aisle. Cerulia Terula, now a beautiful woman in her late 20's, sat in one of the back benches. Her best friend Tara was right next to her. Bernard Cooper was getting married. But, who was that woman in the veil? No one knew. Bernard wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, but surprise was the nicest word to use. It was more like a heart attack. Bernard Cooper was going to marry…Sylvia. The Sylvia that hated him for so many years, the Sylvia that wanted to kill him! But, Cerulia didn't know that yet. All she knew was that she was jealous.

_Flashback:_

_Cerulia, Tara, and Bernard were standing in the middle of a BIG room. They had finally found the Cooper's family heirloom, the cane. It was a beauteous thing, with a shining wooden handle and a golden hook at the end. Cerulia was jealous of her friend, but she kept her emotions to herself. Showing jealousy or hatred in the Cooper household was suicide. Especially after Saturn and Gemini had both left. Cerulia didn't miss Saturn too much, but she did miss Gemini. Gemini had protected them all…_

_End Flashback_

When the time came to reveal the bride, Cerulia found herself gripping Tara's arm. Slowly, the veil was removed. Time seemed to stop as the veil slipped off and revealed the most hatred-filled pair of eyes she had ever seen. "SYLVIA?" Cerulia and Tara exclaimed in unison.

"That little ringtail! That ungrateful piece-" Cerulia was cut off by Tara.

"Cerulia, please…Calm down!"

But Cerulia wasn't listening. She stormed out of the chapel, tears in her eyes. It turned out Sylvia had already had a child, and she and Bernard had named it Sly, Sly Cooper. Now a 4-year-old toddler, Sly was very, very naughty. He took after his father, Sylvia said, and he had his mother's eyes. Bernard heard the door open, and turned around just in time to see Cerulia storm out. He ran after her, calling her name. But she was gone. After the wedding, he and Sylvia went back to the mansion in their new Porsche.

_2 years later_

Bernard and Sylvia had been fighting lately. Sly was frightened, and hid in his large room whenever they began to argue. Things could get messy when they fought. Finally, Bernard just totally lost it. He and Sylvia got divorced, and Bernard proposed to Cerulia…and she accepted! They had a little girl, and they called her Kitty, Kitty Terula. Kitty looked exactly like Cerulia did when she was younger, with the same fire-red hair and glistening black fur.

Unfortunately, not even a year passed by when Sylvia came back. Her father was (unfortunately) Clockwerk IV. They attacked the mansion.

"KITTY? Kitty, come here!" Cerulia called to her daughter.

"Mommy? Mommy, wa happen?" Kitty's voice floated through the smoke of the big fire.

"Kitty, please come here!" Cerulia ran to her daughter and scooped her up. She ran out of the house, not worrying about Sly. She didn't like the sneaky little brat. The house began to collapse when two huge owls came blasting out through the roof. "…Bernard…Oh no, BERNARD! Kitty, wait right here!" Cerulia ran into the collapsing building and searched frantically for her husband. Finally she found him. He looked like he'd been through a blender. "Oh my God! BERNARD! What happened?" Cerulia was having a panic attack.

"Cerulia….please…leave…take the children and go…" His voice faded as his eye's fluttered upward.

"Bernard…? Bernard…no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bernard…" She sprinted out of the house, suddenly realizing that if the police found her they would arrest her for a number of things. She grabbed Kitty and hopped into the van. They drove off without a second glance, leaving poor Sly alone in the house with his deceased father…

Look at my profile for that link!


	4. Bunny Magic

Sorry for the long wait! I had a little, teeeeeny weeny bit of writer's block. But, here's the next chappie! o0o! FIRST! Reviews! YAAAY!

Fairyalexa: Yeah I know…I kind of forgot about them…oops…But, I wrote about Gemini now, and Saturn WILL be in the next chapter!

Heiduska: Thank you! I love it when I get good reviews from nice reviewers…Thanks! Cerulia's not cruel…just…No, wait, she's cruel.

Theifgoddess424: Yupyup, they just left Sly, just like that. It's ok of you to use the name Bernard, really, I don't care, he's dead now anyways…or is he? (da…du…duhhh)

Bunny Magic

"NO! Not Gemini!" Cerulia exclaimed as she pored over the newspaper. It was almost a month after the Cooper mansion had been attacked and she didn't think she could handle any more bad news.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Cerulia's childhood friend, Tara. Tara was like a guru of calmness. If something was wrong, Tara was there to fix it. From broken limbs to broken hearts, Tara could fix it all. Now, Cerulia was very panicky.

She read the article about Gemini out loud to Tara, who was busy making pancakes for Cerulia and Kitty.

"At 2:00 PM, April 14, scientist and pediatrician Dr. Gemini disappeared in front of a 500-person audience. Whilst she was doing her presentation of her new disease killer, the vial she was holding onto began to vibrate and bubble uncontrollably, and then exploded in a huge cloud of red smoke. Dr. Gemini was nowhere to be seen. Police are attempting to find her, but it's as if she disappeared into thin air!"

"Well, that could be a bit of a problem," Tara commented.

"What do you think!" Cerulia exploded.

"Mommy?" said Kitty.

"Not right now sweetie, I'm talking," said a distracted Cerulia.

"I think-" Tara was cut off by Cerulia.

"No you DON'T!"

"MOM!" Kitty yelled. Cerulia ignored her this time.

"Hey! Let me finish Cerulia!" Cerulia finally calmed down enough to let Tara talk. "We need to find your son, you know. It was pretty cruel of you to leave him in there all alone…in a fire…" Cerulia began shooting daggers at Tara, so the now-slightly-worried bunny stopped talking. Giving her friend a concerned look, she walked over to the now burnt to a crisp pancakes. "Kitty, why didn't you tell me about the pancakes?" asked Tara.

"Well, I twied but you nawta wet me tawk." Kitty used her sweetest voice.

"ANYWAYS," said a very annoyed Tara, "We do need to find your son. By now, the law would have placed him in an orphanage. All we have to do is find out which orphanage."

After a long day of Internet scouring, and hacking into the orphanages' databases, they finally found out where the sneaky little raccoon was. Tara smiled when she realized the orphanage was only two miles from their house. "Let's go, Cerulia! Kitty, get your shoes on! C'mon sweetie, we're gonna get your brother!"

"Great. Just…great," murmured Cerulia.

At the Happy Campers Orphanage

The Happy Campers orphanage was not one of the best places for an eight-year-old to live, but compared to others it was one of the best. Cerulia and Tara both smiled as they walked on the lawn and saw all the kids playing and having fun. They noticed that all the children there seemed to be in the 10-12 age range. Sly wouldn't be out there. They walked inside, and were greeted by a young mouse in her teens. "Hello! Welcome to the Happy Campers orphanage, where happiness is only-"

Tara interrupted her little speech. "We're looking for a little raccoon, about eight years old. His name is Sly Cooper. Is he here?" The mouse, surprised that the girls would want _him_, led them through several hallways, while giving long-winded speeches about how they had strict rules at the orphanage. Finally, they arrived at a door that was marked with the numbers 8-10.

"Now, you may want to be careful around that little Cooper, he's a natural troublemaker," said the mouse.

"I know…"Cerulia muttered darkly under her breath. She had hoped they wouldn't be able to find him. The young teen led them into a room. The room was decorated with boat wallpaper, and carpeting that had so many stains it looked multicolored. The mouse pointed to a bed at the end of one of the rows, where there appeared to be someone under the covers with a flashlight. The teen, who apologized for not mentioning her name before, stated that her name was Paula. She led Cerulia, Kitty, and Tara over to the end bed and gently said Sly's name. After a moment or two of muted whispering under the covers, a head popped out. Only…it wasn't Sly's! Instead, a turtle's head popped out. "Sly's not here, please leave a message." The turtle had a nasally voice, and overly large glasses, making his eyes look like tiny spots on his face.

"Bentley, tell Sly to come out, NOW!" Kitty whimpered at Paula's frighteningly authoritative voice. After a few seconds a second head popped up. This time, it was a hippo head.

" 'The Murray' commands that you leave!" roared the hippo in a "scary" voice. Instead, Paula walked over and lifted the covers. Just as the three friends (Sly was in there, too) jumped off the bed to make a break for it, Paula held the sheet in front of them and scooped all three of them up. Cerulia and Tara just stared, but Kitty began to giggle. She giggled whenever Sly got in trouble…which used to be a lot.

"Mr. Cooper, there are some nice people here to see you. Please be nice to them!" said Paula. Sly grumbled a few words that made Paula begin to shake the "bag" furiously.

"OK, OK!" cried Cerulia. "I just asked you to get him for me, not kill him! Sheesh…"

There was a moment of silence from the bag. "…mom?" came a voice from the bag. "Mom? Is that you?"

"Yes Sly, it's me."

"Mom…I made some friends!"

"That's nice. Now come on out of there so we can take you back home."

"…No. I won't go!"

Sly's forceful answer made Cerulia step back slightly. "But honey," intervened Tara, "We need to protect you! Clockwerk might come back at any time!" She turned to Paula. "Do we really have to adopt him? After all, he _is_ my friend's son."

"I'm sorry," apologized Paula, "but we can't do that."

"But WHY?" asked Tara, rather forcefully.

"Because…uh…"  
"You see that, Cerulia? …um…Cerulia?" Cerulia was nowhere to be seen, and the sheets had disappeared from Paula's hand. "Ok, um, Cerulia?"

Cerulia practically flew out of the orphanage with the sheets in her hand. She knew that this was probably going to be her worst offense, but technically it _was_ her son…although, the other two boys she didn't know. She stopped at her front door. This is where they would think to look fist, she thought. After a little bit of brainstorming, she decided she would have to go to the Cooper mansion. Throwing the sack into her car, she drove off with the still-protesting animals inside.

Tara could fix anything, but the relationship between Sly Cooper and Cerulia Terula would be her hardest job yet.

Sorry if it's so short...I have a longer chappie coming up!


End file.
